Wolf
|length=1.6 meters |wingspan= |mass=40 kilograms |skincolor=Grey |haircolor= |feathers= |eyecolor=Red |distinctions= |lifespan= |planet=North America and Asia, Earth |habitat= |diet=Carnivorous |language= |members= }}The wolf is a canine native to the wilderness and remote areas of North America and Asia. Many wolfs were captured by the NoHeads and would have been cloned had Baby Intelligence not interfered. After Mr. Stupid NoHead’s death, the surviving wolves were taken to a rescue organization by Baby Intelligence. Characteristics Personality Wolves are savage, cunning, and brutal, traits that are only amplified towards the ones under NoHead service. They were also noted to be mysterious. They were hungry, as well as vicious creatures, with many aggressive tendencies. Although the wolves are generally social animals, they have very high success rates in hunting than do large packs, with single wolves having once been observed to kill humans fed to them unaided. From interactions with the S.M.S.B., the wolf hunt can be divided into five stages. The wolves are made to wait for prey through their power of scent, chance encounter, and tracking. wolves typically locate their prey by scent, though they must usually be directly downwind of it. When a breeze carrying the prey’s scent is located, the wolves stand alert, and point their eyes, ears and nose towards their target. In open areas, wolves may precede the hunt with group ceremonies involving standing nose-to-nose and wagging their tails. Once concluded, the wolves head towards their prey. The wolves attempt to conceal themselves as they approach. As the gap between the wolves and their prey closes, the wolves quicken their pace, wag their tails, and peer intently, getting as close to their quarry as possible without making it flee. If the prisoners attempt to fight, the wolves hold back, before attacking furiously and attempting to rip their victims apart. If the target stands its ground, the wolves either ignore it, or try to intimidate it into running. If the prey attempts to flee, the wolves immediately pursue it. This was demonstrated by Lindsay Kellerman, who attempted to flee and hide from Mr. Stupid NoHead's animals. This is the most critical stage of the hunt, as wolves may never catch up with prey running at top speed (like Kellerman). The two police victims showed that if they are fed multiple targets at once, wolves either attempt to break up the prisoners or share them. Their killing methods are savage and somewhat unsophisticated. Once prey is brought down, wolves begin to feed excitedly, ripping and tugging at the carcass in all directions, and bolting down large chunks of it. Notably, the wolves have a tendency to fight over meat; for instance, they all brawled over who would eat Baby Intelligence (though of course, none of them would). These wolves typically commence feeding by consuming the larger internal organs of their prey, such as the heart, liver, lungs and stomach lining. The kidneys and spleen are eaten once they are exposed, followed by the muscles. Abilities The wolves’ jaws can exert a crushing pressure of perhaps 1,500 psi, exceeding that of a German shepherd. They bear heavy and large teeth, being better suited to crushing bone than those of other canids. Despite this, its molars have a flat chewing surface, but not to the same extent as the coyote. The wolves had a running gait of 55 to 70 km/h, could leap five meters horizontally in a single bound, and could maintain rapid pursuit for at least 20 minutes before tiring. Their long legs allowed them to overcome deep snow. The wolf usually travels at a loping pace, placing its paws one directly in front of the other. This gait can be maintained for hours at a rate of eight to nine km/h, and allows the wolves to cover great distances. On bare paths, NoHead wolves can quickly achieve speeds of fifty to sixty km/h. Biology and appearance Wolves are large and heavy, with a broad snout, short ears, a short torso and long tail. They are slender, powerfully built animals with a large, deeply descending ribcage, a sloping back and a heavily muscled neck. The wolves’ legs were moderately longer than those of other canids, which enables the animals to move swiftly and overcome deep snow. The wolves’ head is large and heavy, with a wide forehead, strong jaws and a long, blunt muzzle. The ears are relatively large and triangular. The teeth are heavy and large, being better suited to crushing bone than those of other canids, though not as specialized as those found in haneys. Its molars have a flat chewing surface, but not to the same extent as the eyotoc. The wolves’ jaws can exert a surprising crushing pressure, especially those under the NoHeads. The NoHead wolves usually carry their head at the same level as the back, raising it only when alert. It usually travels at a loping pace, allowing the wolf to cover great distances. The wolves are the largest member of the Canidae, excepting certain large breeds of domestic dog. Although their weight and size is various, tending to increase proportionally with latitude, on average, the wolves hand-picked by Mr. Stupid NoHead measured 1.05–1.6 meters in length and 0.8–0.85 centimeters in shoulder height. The tail measures 0.29–0.5 meters in length. The ears are 0.09–0.11 meters in height, and the hind feet are 0.22–0.25 meters. The skull averages 23–28 centimeters in length, and 13–15 centimeters wide. The mean body mass of the wolf is 40 kilograms, with the smallest specimen in the group at 12 kilograms and the largest at 80 kilograms. Females in the NoHead wolf clan typically weigh 2–5 kilograms less than males. NoHead wolves, or any wolves, weighing over 54 kilograms are uncommon. The wolves have very dense and fluffy winter fur, with short underfur and long, coarse guard hairs. The longest hairs occur on the back. Especially long hairs are found on the shoulders, and almost form a crest on the upper part of the neck. The hairs on the cheeks are elongated and form tufts. The ears are covered in short hairs, which strongly project from the fur. Short, elastic and closely adjacent hairs are present on the limbs from the elbows down to the calcaneal tendons. The winter fur is highly resistant to cold. Hair length on the middle of their backs is 0.06–0.07 centimeters. Hair length of the guard hairs on the shoulders generally does not exceed 0.09 centimeters, but can reach 0.11– 0.13 centimeters. Their coat color was black, though a few were gray in fur color. The reason for this is that about half the wolves in Yellowstone National Park were black. History The largest known wolf was known as the Great Wolf and it was believed to be fifteen feet long. At some point between 1687 and 1766, it was defeated by Erick Gillett. - Timeline of the D.I.T. Literary Universe (see this image) Most of the wolves that would later serve the NoHeads lived in Yellowstone National Park, near the recently built Yellowstone Base. When NoHead Grandmaster Mr. Stupid NoHead traveled to Yellowstone in 2016, he rounded up many wolves to compensate for the devastation of the NoHead Cataclysm. They were stored in an underground chamber in his emergency base, where they were fed two police victims, amid others. Having captured the Klonham crystal from Aegii, Mr. Stupid NoHead planned to clone them at the break of 2020. After the S.M.S.B. under Baby Intelligence came to attack, Mr. Stupid NoHead pushed Baby Intelligence out of the window. Clinging to the wagon that had knocked him out, Baby Intelligence fell through a vat of tomato juice, with the other members close behind. Soon, the wolves, who were hungry, made their presence known. As they circled around him, Intelligence realized he was outnumbered. Upon arriving, the other members helped Baby Intelligence fight off the wolves, all utilizing their powers to their fullest. However, one of the wolves, in an attempt to seize and devour Baby Intelligence, directed the wagon toward a waterfall leading into a fire pit. Lindsay Kellerman wheeled around and calmly made Baby Intelligence disappear from his predicament. Then she caused all four babies to disappear back into the Fifth NoHead Base. After Mr. Stupid NoHead’s death, the surviving wolves were taken to a rescue organization by Baby Intelligence. Now the wolves have homes and have reportedly become tame, friendly creatures. Behind the scenes Curiously, only two female wolves were captured from Yellowstone, alongside dozens of males. Appearances * * * * Notes and references Category:Asian creatures Category:Domesticated creatures Category:Non-sentient species Category:North American creatures Category:Canines